Invaders Report for Duty!
by Dyneya Clovenhoof
Summary: When Earth finally quirks the interest of the Armada, Invader Enemy is sent for conquest. But what will happen when an unlikely friendship with the human Mikki stands in the way of progress? Rated T for future language. Romance in later chapters. R & R!
1. Ch 1 The Story Begins

Disclaimer: My friend Danah and I do not own Zim, Dib, Gaz, the Tallest, and any other original Invader Zim characters. We do own Enemy, Mikki, Thomas, and Tamel however.

A/N: Originally a RP between my friend Danah and I, with her permission as well, I've finally taken it and with slight warping, made it into a fanfic! I hope you enjoy it as much as we've enjoyed writing it! A little background on the role play, I play Invader Enemy and Thomas, she plays Mikki and Tamel, and both of us play Zim and Dib when they're needed. In the beginning, for _quite _a while, my posts are a bit lame, for these were originally posted gosh… 2 years ago. I've edited them a bit more, so I hope they sound better, though it's still obvious they suck. They'll get better as the fic goes on, promise. One more note, some areas may be in different tenses, so bare with it. Please read and review, thanks!

**Invaders Report for Duty!**

Enemy sat in her living room, slouching against the couch with her feet on the table as she watched a random movie. With a loud yawn then turned to look at her clock.

"2 a.m. ... maybe I should go on a walk…" The irken stood up and stretched before grabbing her jacket and quickly slipping it on.

She stood taller than most irkens, almost comparing to the Tallest themselves, and was quite proud of that fact. Her eyes were a deep maroon color and her skin was a dark shade of green. Under her left eye was a tattoo and her antennae hung low past her bottom, the tips curling only slightly.

Enemy stood up, cracking her neck, grabbed a small device. Pressing the small red button in the middle she slipped it into her pocket, a hologram disguise of a human covering her. With the human disguise her new hair was snow white and longer than her antennae, her false eyes were a vibrant indigo, and her skin was pale.

Lucan, her faithful S.I.R. unit, looked over from the window, blinking his red eyes before walking over to his master. "I'll be back later Lucan...make sure nobody sets foot on my property...Nobody!" She barked out. Lucan simply saluted then focused his sight on the T.V. Watching the S.I.R. for a moment she turned and walked out into the cool night air, looking around her 'new' home. She had only been there for a week or so and already, she felt at peace in this small block.

Down in the City however, it is quiet and dark. In the suburbs, all the people are resting comfortably in their beds....

CRACK!

Well, almost everyone....

Looking both ways, Mikki sniggers to herself as she successfully escapes from her uncle's house again. Mikki stood tall as well, but around normal height. He hair was long in the front and got shorter in the back. Her clothes usually were black, or variants of gray and contrasted nicely to her light skin.

Picking up the steel bars, yes STEEL, she carefully puts them back into place before zipping off into the night. Pacing down the street in her worn sneakers she looks both ways before crossing the street to the library. As an old habit, she sneaks into the library for some late night reading, and not even a locked door can stop her from doing so.

Thanks to years of watching and training to several movies on thieves and villains such as Al Capone, Mikki has grown an extremely useful skill, known to many thieves and criminals.

Breaking and entering, and pick pocketing. Which came in pretty handy when breaking into a library.

Climbing up to the back window, she skillfully opened the lock with a thin wire with ease. Since the library didn't have surveillance cameras, she could go in any time. Waltzing casually down the Fiction section, she fingered the books before pulling out one of her favorites. _Story Time_, the tale of a demon possessing librarians and of a hellish school. Oh goody.

Smiling to herself, she opened the book to Chapter One......

Enemy turned down a street, heading towards the park. She took a seat on a cold, metal bench and ruffled her hair a little bit, trying to get the annoying matter out of her face. Looking around, she noticed no one was there but herself and a pond. She eyed it nervously and moved a little bit away from it. Enemy looked up at the crescent moon and removed a contact, rubbing her eye slightly.

After an hour or so of sitting by herself, thinking, she finally got up and returned home. With no good plans on mind, and not wanting to go ANYwhere near that annoying runt Zim, her mind was in a rut…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's so hard..."

Heart is pounding at twenty miles per second...

"I can't choose!!"

Sweat drips down the side of her head....

"What'll I do?!?!"

A fire alarm sits quietly on the wall and a fire hydrant sits anxiously outside.

"GAAAHH!! What is better? Panicness or wetness?"

And Mikki's at it again.

Bored of the insane boredomness of her teacher Ms. Bitters lecture, she asks to go to the "bathroom". It was mayonnaise and pie day so she allowed her so. Zim and Dib were looking pretty suspicious though. Now Mikki was ready to cause some form of chaos to get them out of school. Because she still had one hour left in school and she did NOT want to spend that precious time listening how to catch a fly with your ear.

Looking at her two options, she formed two plans: Plan A: Pull the alarm before racing into the bathroom and out again. It took two minutes to start anyways. Plan B: Throw the bomb hall pass out onto the fire hydrant and open the doors. With the amount of water that thing shoots out it would take mere minutes to flood the classrooms.

Looking back and forth at the red angels of deliverance, and her nice dry clothes, only one extra option remained....

**BOOM!!**

Throwing the hall pass into the bathroom, the fire started as the paper towels were set on fire, all the while toilets regurgitating water and other things really not worth mentioning. Instantly the doors of the classes burst open with teachers and students screaming to get outside. Running with the panicky crowd she smirked to herself as the last hour of school turned into the last second when everyone went home.

Waltzing down the street with a proud smirk adorning her face, Mikki headed over to Bloaty's for some takeout. She'd share with Gaz when she got to her house. After retrieving the greasy gold, she headed out, but was halted by an odd sight in the corner of her eye.

A little green dog was ordering pizza!

Enemy was sitting in the outside courtyard at Bloaty's, trying her best to stomach a single piece of pizza. She took the smallest of bites, but automatically spat it out, gagging.

"Gross! How can the human worms eat this filth?! " she shrieked before taking a sip of her drink, trying to rid of the after taste of the horrid food.

"CUUUUUTTE!" Mikki cried before picking up the dog. She hugged it mercilessly before setting it down. As she turned to walk she felt a pull on her jeans. The little green dog was hugging back!

"I like yooou!" The dog was speaking! How awesome is that?!

Mikki was petting the cute dog enthusiastically until...

"GIR! What do you think you're doing?!"

Turning around Mikki saw the green kid from school, Zim. She remembered tricking him into giving her his laser gun which she later depleted in shooting at pigeons. Stomping over zim pointed at the little dog Gir and started yelling some more.

"Gir! Why do you hug this, this, PORK MONKEY?!?!"

"Hey! I only eat pork once a month.." Mikki retorted.

Zim just glared before pulling Gir away retortedly. Ever since he joined their class, she referred his loud tone as his 'indoor voice.' She had gone for him as president, gold legs sounded pretty neat, but the dumb kid beat him.

Picking up her pizza, she continued onto Gaz's house. Knocking on the door, Dib answered.

"Oh hey Mikki. Pizza night?"

"Yep. I don't care what Uncle Frank says about my bad eating habits, I WANT GREASE!"

"'Kay, come on in, Gaz is in the living room."

Walking into the living room she saw Gaz attached to her game again. Sitting down casually, she waved hello to Doctor Membrane before eating a slice of the sumptuous pizza, wondering how her uncle was going to lecture her for lateness and bad diet tonight.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Enemy sat at her desk, mixing chemicals as they were doing a lab. She grabbed a vile with shiny blue liquid and slowly poured it down another vile filled with a golden liquid. Instantly an annoyingly sweet smell filled the air, causing everyone's eyes to water and make them gag. Enemy snickered as Ms. Bitters sent her to the principals office with a hiss.

As soon as her backside hit the chair outside his office, she burst out laughing. It never got old. Besides, if she was going to waste precious hours of her life at this asylum, why not have fun with it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the Saturday morning sun rose in, Mikki laid sleepily in her comfy hammock hanging over her water bed. Posters of famous criminals and cartoons draped the walls and scattered clothes items and plushies were strewn all over the floor. Mikki held an old tattered plush that she had made in art once, of some kind of fish. She was still in her day clothes and the alarm clock lay broken in the corner. All was calm....

"You really don't know what you're doing do you?

A hissing voice from outside woke up Mikki suddenly. Jumping quietly from the hammock, she peeked out the side of the window. In the far left corner of the backyard were a group of strangers, only one that Mikki recognized...

"How dare you! Zim ALWAYS knows what he does!"

Yep, the loud voice and use of second person was undeniable. In the center of the group was Zim, and one other person Mikki recognized from school, Enemy. She didn't know Enemy so well but well enough to recognize her. Mikki stayed quiet and stayed behind the wall as she listened carefully. Eavesdropping was one of her favorite hobbies.

"The Tallest wanted us all to work together in this project and here you are going off on your own!"

"Pfft, no one aids in Zim's mission. NO ONNNE!"

"Shut it will you?! The humans will surely hear us if we talk so loudly!"

'Durgadur....' Mikki thought.

"Anyways, you are to halt the pig head operation until we are given the full details. If this jeopardizes our mission, we are turning YOU into the Tallest as the perpetrator."

"Grr, very well! But mark my words Enemy, this will not be my final production. Oh no, these filthy pig monkeys deserve much worse!"

The band of strangers broke up, leaving Mikki very, very curious....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You were supposed to do the laundry two hours ago! We've got to go be ready to meet your parents an- ARE YOU LISTENING?!!?" yelled Mikki's outraged uncle. Mikki was ignoring him, sitting on the washer as it cleaned the clothes, filing and picking out her nails boredly.

"Yes, yes I'm listening Frankie. It's hard not to ignore you," Mikki replied nonchalantly.

"You really shouldn't be so disrespectful Mikkari," piped up Tim.

"You wouldn't know brown-noser," Mikki answered back. No way was some wimpy loser going to boss her around!

"Show some respect would you Mikki! How are you going to live your life if your boss can't stand you?!" shouted Frank.

"Easy, I be my own boss," Oh yeah. Mikki always wanted to own her own shop, maybe a black market store or something.

"You think you're responsible enough to run your own business?! What kind of dream world do you live in?! And besi-hey! Where do you think you're going!?"

"Out to the library. Later." Mikki said casually as she stepped out the door and down the street.

"We have to meet your parents at the airport in one hour! SO YOU'D BETTER BE BACK BY THEN! I MEAN IT!!!"

Shrugging the loud voice off, she continued her way into the city. She could care less is her parents came back for a visit. If they didn't find her important enough to raise her themselves, then she simply wasn't going to care. She had better things to do. Like read. Or prank someone. Or eat pizza. Something like that.

Continuing her walk down the street she bumped into someone who promptly fell over. Glaring angrily at Mikki she rubbed the bump on her head.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled. Mikki grinned sheepishly as she helped her up.

"Sorry about that. Hey, you seem familiar. What's your name?"

She looked quizzically at Mikki before answering.

"Enemy."

Enemy's eyes narrowed and she spat on the ground "Watch where you're going next time..." She hissed out loudly. "Mmm... what are doing that's so important you can't pay attention to the world around you?" she asked, raising one eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

Mikki chuckled a little at the response.

"Sorry. I just find something's are better to look at then what's in front of me. What's up?"

Enemy growled before crossing her arms huffily.

"I gotta go, uh, study! Yes I must learn more about the subject for the exams next month..."

"Well you're going the wrong way. Library is THAT way!" Mikki pointed towards the direction she was headed.

"Well if you're so high and mighty why don't you show the way?!"

"Sure why not? I'm headed there anyways,"

Mikki walked off as Enemy hit her face on her head in realization. This girl was unresponsive to sarcasm. Not wanting to seem suspicious, Enemy followed grouchily.

Mikki squat down in her chair with the book she had left on the table from last night's late-night read. Enemy raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you reading a book you just picked up?"

"I left it here."

"Don't they pick up leftover books?"

"Yep. But I sneak in here and put it on the table so I don't have to go looking for it."

Surprised by her bluntness, Enemy hovered over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"It's _Inkheart_."

Enemy jumped at the sudden response.

"What?"

"_Inkheart_. That's what I'm reading. You were trying to figure that out yes?" Mikki looked up from the book at Enemy as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"HA! As if I would be interested! I am only, uh, interested in why you are so insanely lame! And stuff....." She tried to think of another insult.

"You're funny! I think I'll call you Emi!" Mikki giggled at Enemy as she fumed.

"I AM NO MASTER OF COMEDY I AM ENEMY!!!!!"

"SHHHHHHHH!!" hissed the librarian. Enemy angrily stomped off. Mikki quietly sunk back into the seat. She'd have to be careful not to slip what she had heard that morning.....

"Damn human" Enemy hissed under her breath as she stomped out of the library.

She took a seat on a small bench outside the large building and started to fume to herself " Grrrr.......... hmph..... 'Emi' what the- eeerrAAARGH!" She pulled on her hair, trying to get control of her anger. Enemy took several long, deep breaths, coughed, and started to settle down. "Haa… haaa… Damn humans… so confusing…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"YOU'RE LATE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!!!" yelled the obnoxious voice of her uncle as they stormed out to the car.

"Your parents are probably wondering why the hell you weren't around! You do want to meet them don't you?!"

"They can stay in Asia for all I care."

Mikki slumped in the back seat of the van as her uncle speeded down the highway shouting how irresponsible she was to lose the time and how she never would amount to anything, Tim piping in his encouragement. As soon as they got to the airport, Frank yanked Mikki and Tim out and frantically searched for his sister and brother-in-law.

"They probably already called a cab to take them home! How are we supposed to find them if they're not-"

"We're right here Frank dear."

Turning around, Mikki sneered. Her parents, two figures of composure and sophistication, stood there with their luggage sitting quietly side by side. Her mother was tall with ink black hair that reached to her waist, and cold green eyes. Her father also had very short, almost shaved black hair and pitch black eyes. They both were styled in fashions seen only in Asia, with emotionless faces. A true pair, Catherine and Jacob. Turning to Mikki, her father looked sternly as she glared apprehensively at her parents.

"Mikkari, it's been so long. Care to explain why you are late?"

"I'll explain! Dad told her to come back within an hour but-"

"I'll have your cousin explain Timothy. Be quiet." Tim shrunk back and was silent. Mikki looked on with a rebellious aura.

"I went to the library and hoped you wouldn't show. It doesn't really change anything when you're here anyways." Well, that wasn't specifically true. Her parents owned all the possessions in the house and had complete dominance over Frank and Tim, who groveled like servants. Whenever they came, it was only the best.

"I see. Well we'll be here for a while, you have a parent teacher conference Monday I presume?" her mother spoke this time.

'Damn, I forgot all about that...' Mikki thought inwardly. She hadn't specified her parents coming, but it would be expected.

"Whatever," Mikki replied, turning away. Frank and Tim hurriedly picked up the luggage and hauled it into the car, along with Mikki and her parents....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You look like someone killed your puppy. What's up?" asked Gaz on Monday. Once school had started, Mikki dreaded the end of it.

"The parent teacher conference tonight."

"Big deal. Your uncle and cousin will come over, you cause some mayhem, and we call it a night. Nothing special."

"Uncle's not reporting in tonight. _They_ are." Gaz almost dropped her game.

"They came back? I thought they were busy in Asia."

"Apparently they came to check up on me. Cat's been bothering me about getting engaged all day cause its popular in Asia..."

"Everything go okay last night?" Gaz asked. She had only met Mikki's parents once, but it was enough to make them dislike her.

"Yeah, Cat didn't mention the engaging thing at the table so it wasn't too bad. Tension there was so thick though I almost cut it with a knife."

"Don't worry, we don't have to hang around them tonight. You can let them commune with my dad, he's important enough, and we can hang out somewhere else. Don't let them get to you."

"Don't let who get to you?"

Looking up the girls saw Dib. He looked curious so Mikki knew he wasn't backing down soon.

"Parents. Coming. Conference." Mikki said shortly.

"You mean your real parents? I thought they were in Asia."

"Apparently not if they're visiting."

"Come to think of it, I've never met them before. What're they like? What do they do for a job?"

"Stay away from them Dib," Mikki replied coldly. Gaz gave him a glare that reassured his keeping out.

"O-okay, but why? I mean, no parents are that bad right?" he said, trying to be enthusiastic. Mikki just looked away.

"You wouldn't like them...."

Enemy sat in the cafeteria, watching people eat and chat with one another. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Zim picking at the greenish-grey glop of 'food' on his tray. She shot him a quick glare, which was returned by him.

"Hmm...... I must call the Tallest soon... I'm sure they're getting worried that Zim has screwed things up..." she murmured to herself, taking a sip of her Poop Cola, her eyes slowly shifting to Mikki, Gaz, and her big headed brother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing dully with Gaz and Dib in the corner, they watched as Mikki's parents chatted delicately with Doctor Membrane and the other parents.

"Good thing my dad's a floating head," said Gaz.

"Oh how I envy you so," Mikki sighed. Dib stared at them weirdly.

"I still don't know what's the problem. They seem really nice."

"That's out in public, see 'em at home and it's a nightmare. They really know how to get you on the edge of your seat," Mikki said, helping herself to some punch.

"What do you-" Dib cut off with a growl as he saw Zim and his parents come in. Mikki agreed that they look much less robotish, apparently it was for surgery as Zim had said. While Zim's parents were busy joining a group of parents, he marched to the punch bowl and nonchalantly talked to Enemy. Mikki had noticed her agitation whenever she called her Emi. She guessed it was embarrassing because when Zim found out he had started laughing.

After sneaking a few glances around, they moved to a farther corner and were speaking in hushed voices. Dib looked over at them suspiciously.

"I don't trust those guys. They're up to something! I know it!" said Dib with suspicion.

"I know, I heard them talking about it." Mikki added blatantly. Dib looked at her agape.

"You heard them?! What were they talking about?"

"I'm not sure. They were in my backyard talking with some strangers from around town. Enemy was warning Zim not to get ahead of some plan and threatened to turn him in unless she and those other guys got details, or something. I couldn't hear so well."

"This could be our chance to expose Zim for the alien he is!"

"Oh come on Dib he's just-" Mikki stopped as a familiar shadow loomed over them. She growled under her breath and glared at the opposing figures.

"Friends of yours Mikkari dear?"

In the midst of conversation, Mikki's parents had snuck over. Dib looked up smiling politely, but Mikki and Gaz stayed back.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Mikki snarled.

"Now, now sweetheart, we wouldn't want to be the rude guests now would we?" Catherine added sweetly. Their voices seemed cheery, but they looked upon Dib and Gaz in disappointment. Not what they had expected of their daughter at all.

"It's time for us to be leaving. Say goodbye to your friends and get to the car at once," Jacob said solemnly. As they glided away, Mikki glared. Muttering a quick goodbye to Dib and Gaz, she stormed out of the auditorium, not noticing Zim and Enemy following close behind....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You will cooperate,"

"NO WAY!!!!!!!"

In the kitchen, Mikki and her parents stood facing each other, Mikki wearing a very sour glare.

"It's for your own good. I only encouraged you to begin thinking about it to give you a hint. It'll help you a lot you know,"

"You mean it'll help YOU," Mikki growled back.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you agree. You will come back to Korea with us and meet your husband to be."

"Get bent! I'm not bending to your wishes anyways!" Mikki shouted back. The anger was rising in her parent's chest and she knew it. But at this point she didn't care. She REFUSED to marry some stranger.

"You are coming whether you like it or not!" her father yelled back.

"You think you're the boss of me?! No one-"

*SLAP*

Mikki keeled over on the floor holding her bleeding lip. Jacob loomed over her with a menacing look on his face.

"That is quite enough. You will go to your room and pack up _now_."

Refusing to show weakness, she stood upright and walked off. She'd be packing alright, but not to where they'd expect....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where do you think YOU are going?" Her mother asked furiously. Mikki had strapped a large back pack and a duffel bag to her back and shoulder, all of them filled with her precious clothes and belongings, along with her life savings.

"I've had enough. I'm out of this family."

Mikki walked past her mother to the door. Tim tried to stop her but was pushed roughly out of the way.

"Stay out of my way wimp!" Mikki snarled. Tim whimpered and crawled into a corner. Jacob stomped in front of the door, looking ready to burst a vein.

"Listen brat! I've had-"

*POW!*

Blood and a few teeth flew out of his mouth as Mikki socked him clear in the jaw. Kicking open the door she ran out of the house and down the street. While running, she saw a panting Zim and Enemy in her way. Running across the road while dodging a car, she ignored her mother and uncle's protests as she headed towards the library, with Zim and Enemy on her tail.

Enemy and Zim kept up with the girls fast pace. Enemy broke away from Zim, taking a short cut to the library.

She arrived at the library before Zim and Mikki, with a feeling that she would be heading there. She waiting in the shadows, the holographic costume faded with out her even realizing it (battery went dead), her maroon eyes glowing against the dark.

Enemy spotted them running towards the large, grey building. Her eyes studied the pace of their running legs and how fast they were racing. Enemy's eyes narrowed as they were a mere twelve feet away.

Mikki scrambled up the library window entrance and hurriedly opened the window. No telling how close her parents and uncle could be. Jumping down into the dark library, she headed for her usual place in the fiction section. Slumping onto the ground, she caught her breath and went over what had just happened. She actually punched her dad..........damn that felt good!

Just as she was relishing her triumph, she heard a noise from the other side of the book case. Stiffening, she stayed deathly quiet. Had her parents and uncle caught up with her already?

Very, very gently, she pulled a book from the shelf to see who was on the other side. She sighed in relief before moving to the other side still curious.

"Zim?" Mikki inquired. Zim jumped and turned around panicking. He calmed down when he saw she was unarmed.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? I break in here all the time! What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, following you."

"Okaaay, why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUSPICIOUS FOOL!!"

Mikki sighed and rubbed her head tiredly. All that running had really worn her down.

"I'm just here okay? It's too much to explain..." Mikki sighed. Zim remained suspicious.

"Why aren't you home? Shouldn't you be with your filthy relatives?" Zim retorted. Mikki grinned at the use of words.

"Filthy relatives is about right. I ran away,"

"Ran away? For what-" Zim was cut off by Mikki's hand as he was pulled violently behind the shelves.

"Someone's coming." Mikki whispered. Seeing a dark figure heading towards them, the tension grew and grew and grew until...

*Click Click Click*

Enemy's steel toed boot made a soft 'click' sound until she stood silently at the corner of the bookcase. Her breath came out slowly, she know the two were close. Her long antennae brushed slightly against the ground as she took another step.

Her eyes scanned around the bookcases, her eyes still glowing a soft maroon color. She stopped in a small intersection where several shelves started, still looking around. "Zim...?" she called softly, her voice echoing throughout the library. "Zim....where did you go...?" She called again softly.

She eventually wandered to a small, cleared area with many desks and chairs. She sat down, waiting...listening...and watching for any sign of life.

Looking out carefully, Mikki checked for anyone moving about. The dark figure had run off.

Sighing quietly she turned to Zim. Only to see the spot next to her empty. She saw a shadow come from behind and just as she turned...

*WHAM!*

An extremely heavy book knocked her across the head as the world turned dark and she knew no more as she lost consciousness....

Enemy's antennae slightly perked up when she heard the loud 'thump' sound of Mikki's body hitting the floor. She got up and raced toward the sound. She turned a corner, seeing her lying on the ground, but no one else in sight.

"Mmm...... damn...." she hissed silently as she picked up her body. A long arm popped out of her pak with a mic on the end. "Lucan, bring the ship to the city library."

"Yes, right away" he answered quickly.

She stood outback, waiting. When he arrived she dropped Mikki in the back seat and took her back to her base. Once there, she put her in the living room on the couch. She left momentarily to fix her costume generator then returned, sitting on the other end of the couch, watching T.V., waiting.

Mikki was floating in a dark blackness. Everywhere, dark. Haunting voices echoing through her ear, ghostly images flashing before her eyes.

_"You're worthless if you can't even defend yourself,"_

_"Do you really want to fail so bad? Just die already!"_

_"Die."_

_"Die."_

_"Die!"_

Snapping open her eyes she saw twinkling lights dance in front of her face. Adjusting to the light, she saw that the twinkling was a TV screen. And a certain someone was sitting in front....

"About time you woke up. You've been out for at least two hours."

It was Enemy again. The voice was definitely Enemy's. But she looked nothing like the original Enemy she knew...

Enemy stood up, walking over and clicked off the T.V. Her back still facing Mikki.

"You should go home now....it's around... oooooh..... 4 a.m." she said quietly, her voice echoing throughout the house.

The false living room looked to be like it was owned buy a rich family. There was a large, luxurious rug draped against the floor, huge, hand made tapestries against the walls, expensive looking vases and art pieces filled the room. The couch was ash wood and silk, with an ash table in front of it with a tea set resting toward its left corner.

"You really should be leaving now...I'm not used to having company, so please forgive my lack of hospitality...." she murmured, narrowing her eyes.

Shaking her head quickly, the strange illusion she thought was on Enemy's face faded.

"Yeah, yeah I'll chill out someplace..." Mikki said, biting her lip a bit. That was the trouble. She didn't know where to go. Enemy looked at her suspiciously.

"Somewhere? You mean home?"

"Nope. Can't, don't and won't go back there." Enemy stared at her like she was nuts.

"Are you serious? Do you even have another place to stay?"

"I'll just hang out at Gaz's house for a while. Thanks for helping me back there. See ya," Mikki answered simply, not asking anything about why she was there in the first place. Enemy stared at the closed door aghast. Turning her head back to the TV she huffed.

"Hn, stupid human."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaz had been used to Mikki coming over all the time. But this time was a little awkward.

First she had entered through the window. Then she explained what she did at her house. Then she explained even more wildly so about what she had gone through to get here inconspicuously.

"An arranged marriage? Are they serious?"

"Yeah. They were going to force me back to Asia to get married to some stranger. Can you believe the nerve of them?"

"Yeah, that's crazy. But why can't Dad or Dib know you're here?"

"Both of them think my parents are polite. They don't understand what I'm going through." Gaz was quiet for a while. Then she answered very seriously.

"If that's the case, then I'll do whatever I can to help you stay out of your parents reach."

"But what CAN you do?"

"Trust me. I'll find a place for you to stay. If our laws are correct, 16 year olds are allowed to own their own apartments no?"

Enemy quietly watched her leave. As soon as the door closed, she called out "Computer, take me down to the research lab. I have so studies on the humans I need to do". A small, circular cut appeared in the floor, as it took her to the lower levels of the house, she took of her costume generator necklace and stashed it in her pak.

Enemy's eyes scanned the research lab as soon as she entered the room. She walked over to a small computer panel and started to hit the keys quickly, her eyes focusing on the letters as they appeared magically of the screen.

'6,387 matches on 'Human family life' Enemy's eyes scanned through the matches, reading every word, word for word. She was rather curious why Mikki would run from home, and how a humans 'normal' family operated.

"Awesome! Where did you get a place like this?" Mikki exclaimed.

Gaz had brought her to the apartment complexes downtown. A small but cozy apartment sat on the 16th floor, room 588.

"Dad bought it in advance for when I go into college. He's been keeping it in reserve for some time now."

"Cool, but how are you going to explain why I'm living here?"

"Easy, your family has decided you live on your own, you agree, you need apartment, I give apartment. Only problem is paying rent and groceries."

"That's not so hard. DJ Cammy's Record store was hiring so I took up the job. I was going to tell you that when we got back to school Tuesday, but the incident just HAPPENED to hold me back."

The apartment was ideal for Mikki. There was enough space on the walls for her posters, there was plenty of kitchen space, there was a sturdy place to hang her hammock over the bed, and there was a TV and nice bathroom to boot.

"I feel real bad that ypur parents are making you do this Mikki. Why are your parents so desperate to get you married?" Mikki glared at the floor before answering coldly.

"They never think of anyone but themselves. This marriage will not only benefit their welfare, but it'll keep me out of the way of any further chaos. It's not your fault. I'm just glad that you're helping me period."

"That's what best friends do."

Mikki smiled at her friend genuinely. She could always count on her.

"Now come on. I want some of Bloaty's pizza and I'm not letting some mushy friend conversation get in the way." Gaz said, returning to her usual self. Mikki just laughed as she dialed for the delivery.

Meanwhile, a disgusted Enemy and Zim sat outside the wall, with a strange mic revealing the entire conversation...

Enemy and Zim sat there, listening and watching. "Can we go now? Zim needs to plan the humans down FALL!" Zim shouted all dramatic like. Enemy shoved him off the window sill, sending him falling 16 floors down. " How stupid can you be Zim? Are you trying to get their attention?!" She barked down at him.

Gaz heard a small 'thump' sound as Zim's body hit the ground, she turned her head towards the window and peered out. "What's up?" Mikki questioned "...Thought I heard something" Gaz said, turning back to Mikki.

Enemy was leaning against the building, trying to act like she wasn't there when Gaz looked out. When she noticed she wasn't there anymore, she hopped down, her mechanical spider legs catching her. Zim sat up, shaking his head "What the heck was that for?!" He barked out. "You almost gave us away!!! Now come on, we should leave before more humans try to investigate the sound of you body smashing into the pavement..." she hissed quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Not overly interesting yet I know. The beginning of the RP wasn't always exciting. It'll pick up soon, promise! Please red and review!

Dyneya Clovenhoof


	2. Ch 2

Mikki leaned pleasantly against the counter. It was her first day at work and things were going smoothly. She had sold several records, CD and vinyl(she preferred vinyl herself), and some other band merchandise. Her casual and entrancing attitude towards it all made it even easier. Her boss Cammy was seriously pleased.

Mikki was filing in some new records when she heard the door bell jingle. Oh boy, a customer.

"Welcome to DJ Cammy Records, how may....I....help....you.." Mikki skidded short and groaned at who had just entered.

"You're gonna be in sooo much trouble,"

The brat of all brats Tim.

"I'm guessing you're not here to buy anything, huh wimp?"

"Don't talk to me like that! Dad and your parents told me to ring you home now!" he said, grabbing at Mikki's arm, flinching when she smacked it away.

"Don't touch me wimp. You can't make me go back and neither can they. I am no longer under their jurisdiction,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mikki glared and opened her mouth, but the door bell interrupted. Gaz and Enemy had entered. A painstaking silence, then Gaz spoke up.

"You busy?"

"Just a minute." Mikki motioned Tim to follow her to the back of the store. Unknowingly, while Gaz looked at some CDs, Enemy made it look like she wanted to go back for some magazines. Holding up the mag, she listened carefully.

"Here's what it's supposed to mean twerp. According to law, any individual 16 and over who is dependent on no one but themselves holds no jurisdiction to parents, guardians, or family members. And last time I checked, I was living in my own apartment, paying for rent and groceries, leading an independent life with my job here, and paying for my own education. Got all that?"

Tim looked frightened.

"But, but what am I supposed to say to them when I get home?" he asked shakily.

"You're a smart kid. You know how to grovel." Mikki answered simply, ushering him out the back door. Before he could say another word, she slammed the door in his face. Sighing, she leaned against the door.

"What a day, what a day."

"What was that all about?"

Mikki turned to Enemy, who had walked over, magazine still in one hand. Mikki ran her fingers through her hair and groaned.

"Guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh?"

"No, you don't need to... but I would like to buy this magazine." She said, walking out and throwing it onto the counter. Mikki hesitated and rang it up. "Thank you kindly" she said, as she turned to walk out.

She turned her head slightly to see Mikki walking over to talk with Gaz about what Tim had just said. Enemy dug around in her pocket and tossed a small, little metal bug with a small glowing light on it at Mikki. It clung to the back of her shirt, making such a small beeping sound, no human's ears could pick it up.

Enemy walked out and made her way back to her base. As soon as she entered she noticed Lucan wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Lucan! Where are you? I need your assistance." She yelled out. A few moments later, her SIR unit appeared, a taco in hand. "Yes master?" "Come, I need you to research a few things for me while I contact the Tallest." Enemy answered, handing him the magazine.

"Nice catch, thank god you know government."

"I have to with the way I'm gonna live."

Gaz and Mikki were hanging outside of Bloaty's eating pizza and soda for lunch.

"So what were you doing with Enemy anyways?"

"She wanted to know where the record store was so she could buy stuff. I wanted to check out that new Exies album anyways."

"Hmm, where's Dib been anyways?"

"Oh you know, crazy paranormal stuff. He's been stalking Zim for a while cause he thinks he's up to something, but I think that's just a load of hooey,"

"Yeah, he is a little hooeish..."

"Hey! I am not!"

Gaz and Mikki turned to see Dib grumbling by their table. Gaz groaned, but Mikki smiled nicely.

"What's up Dib? We haven't seen you for quite a while!!"

"That's cause you and Gaz keep forgetting me. How's it going?"

"Okay. What have you been doing?"

"I've been watching Zim carefully now. I saw him in his house recently carrying a large pig around. Bet it's some form of explosive!"

"Or maybe he just likes pigs. Lots of people do,"

Dib sighed before walking off, mumbling something about aliens. He walked down the street, still a little miffed at the to girls for siding with Zim. He stopped short, hearing the faded sound of laughter. He looked over in an alley way to see the back of Zim, standing there laughing his head off.

"ZIM!" Dib yelled out, catching Zim off guard. He turned, growled, and escaped by climbing up a side of a building with the help of his mechanical spider arms. He glared as Zim left his sight then focused on what he was laughing at.

Enemy was lying on the ground, in her Irken form, knocked out with a little blood coming out the side of her mouth. Dib just stared "A- an alien! Wait... it's an Irken...why would Zim hurt one of his own kind... Ah, who cares! This is to good of a chance to pass up!" He ran over with glee and snatched up the body then rushed home.

As soon as he got home, he put her in a spare cage his father had. Dib tried his best to get his father to look over the body, but Prof. Membrane refused, saying it was crazy. He rolled his eyes and went back to study the alien.

Enemy let out a small, painful groan as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Wha-....Where am I?" She asked, looking around only to see Dib grinning. Her antennae drooped a bit when she saw him and realized she didn't have her costume on. "Uhh...I...mmmph...." She looked away, as if trying to become invisible to his sight. "I gotta tell Gaz" Dib said, grinning as he took out his cell phone and called her.  
*RING*

"Hello? What now Dib? An alien? Whatever. Yeah I'll come. Kay, later," Gaz hung up her cell.

"What's up?"

"Dib says he found an alien, but probably just some guy in a costume. Wanna come?"

"Can't. Gotta get back to work. Tell Dib and Doc Membrane I said hi okay?"

Both took their separate ways. Gaz looked curiously over her shoulder back at Mikki and rubbed her eyes before heading on home. For a moment she thought she saw something blinking...

Several hours later, Mikki said goodnight to Cammy and headed home to her new apartment. It was 7:55, if she got home fast enough she could watch her favorite show Whose Line is it Anyway? Counting at the money she had made, she smiled happily knowing her rent and groceries were going to be well paid for...

*BAM!!*

A loud noise from outside the alleyway got Mikki's attention. Skidding down the alleyway were a pair of green skinned teens, whom Mikki knew all to well.

Zim and Enemy.....

Despite their outrageous appearance, Mikki couldn't let her fellow students get hurt now could she? Hiding in the alley, she yanked them out of the street and covered their mouths.

"Shh, don't let em here you."

Motioning them to follow she snuck stealthily down the alley with Zim and Enemy following. Looking out the alleyway she led the m to her apartment, not having any idea what laid in store for her...  
Enemy kept silent, blood still dripping from the side of her mouth. Her maroon eyes were a bit hazy. She glared over at Zim "Th-This is your fault..." she growled. "Zim did nothing wrong!" He barked out at her.

They just growled at each other, forehead to forehead. "This is totally your fault Zim! This isn't the first time!" They both just stood there, arguing back and forth, tempers raising.

Zim turned his head away, pouting. He started to mumble angrily to himself. Enemy raised her fist, reading to punch him, but lowered it and bite her fist instead. "Grrr...."  
Shutting the door quickly behind her, Mikki sunk, exhausted to the floor. Zim and Enemy were panting heavily, leaning on the couch for support.

"Huff, okay, I have NO idea what just happened back there. But you guys can explain later. We need to take care of those cuts." Mikki said, referring to Enemy's bleeding hand. To exhausted to argue, she reluctantly agreed and sat on the couch.

In the bathroom, Mikki rummaged around for bandages until the Zim opened the door. They stared at each other for a while.

"I don't know what you're planning but you will never defeat the two of us. We've gone through more years of training than you have even lived,"

"Your welcome," Mikki said sarcastically. Taking out the bandages, she went to Enemy to work on her cuts. While dabbing iodine on the cuts, she swallowed her fear and asked the dreaded question...

"So, just what are you guys?"  
Enemy kept quiet for a second, then looked over at Zim, he gave her a glare as if to say 'Don't say a word'. She left out a sigh and looked back at Mikki "Mmm... sorry but you've seen to much." she said firmly, getting up and pushing her aside. She leaned down and grabbed Mikki by the back of the neck and presses a pressure point, knocking her out.

"Come... we must go..." she said, picking up Mikki and laying her on her bed. Zim quietly followed her out, both irkens putting on they're human costumes.

While walking home, she looked over at Zim. Watching him as he glared ahead, trying to ignore the fact that she was even there. "You should call the Tallest... let them know that ANOTHER human saw us..." Zim said in a bitter tone.  
Mikki was floating in the darkness of her mind again. In the haze of her mind she saw her younger self, trying, trying.

"You're not putting enough effort! Try harder!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

So many tears, and that dark shadow...

"The end is nigh..."

_________________________________________

Then Mikki awoke in Enemy's house again. Rubbing her eyes, she found the salty remnants of tears. Sighing she leaned back down.

"Pull yourself together Mikki," she whispered. All of the sudden, a large screen zoomed down and flickered on, featuring people, who looked like Zim, only taller!

"Evening soldier we-HEY! You're not Enemy!"

"Um, noo."

"Wait a sec Red, I think this is that "human" Enemy was talking about."

"Oh, hello, strange human being."

"Hello, strange tall green people...."

And this was the beginning of an extremely crazy conversation....  
Enemy was deep in the house, mixing some chemicals and what not, unaware of the conversation occurring upstairs. A few moments later a large 'bang' could be heard coming from deep in the house.

"Sssomething tells me... cough.... that those we're the wrong chemicals..." Enemy coughed out, her face all black. She cleaned up the mess, throwing away any and all broken vials and equipment. She stood there, pulling on the antennae, so annoyed with herself.

Enemy, along with Lucan arrived in the upstairs kitchen area. She turned the handle on the sink and started to wash her blackened face (she has a coat of glue on to avoid that darn water burn). Her eyes where watering badly with the chemical remains in them. Enemy hissed at the stinging pain, trying to get the painful matter out.  
"BWAHAHAHA! He really ate it?" the Tallest laughed.

"He he, yeah, he didn't even know I had spit on it. Serves him right, the jerk," Mikki giggled.

"Ahh, whew, that was a good one," said Tallest Purple.

"Hey, didn't we have someone important to call?"

"Huh, oh yeah! Hey! Do you know where Enemy is?"

"Uh, downstairs I guess. I just woke up here."

"What for?"

"I dunno, something about knowing too much,"Mikki replied cautiously, not wanting to seem suspicious. Suddenly Enemy walked in through the door, dabbing er face with a cloth.

"Alright human, time to-" she stopped short at the sight of the Tallest on the screen.

"My Tallest! I was unaware of your presence," she said immediately giving a respectful bow. The Tallest nodded.

"Quite alright soldier." Mikki felt awkward in the middle of this.

"Uhh, should I wait outside or something?" Mikki asked unsure. Enemy regarded her with a slight wave of her hand.

"Yes yes, go wait in the living room,"

Hopping off the bed she waited downstairs and sat on the couch. Sitting quietly, several questions ran through her mind. What was going to happen to her? What would Enemy do? How would she get out of this mess? Who, or what exactly were Enemy, Zim and the Tallest? Why don't I have a cool robot?!

Alas these were all questions that Mikki could not answer.  
Enemy looked up at her Tallest, feeling a bit awkward "My Tallest" she bowed "Please forgive my appearance, I mean no disrespect" The tallest simply nodded. The three chatted for a while about Mikki, her mission, and other important subject.

Eventually she walked into the room where Mikki was " I'm sorry Mikki, but you can't be allowed to remember what you have seen in the past few days..." She said quietly, her eyes narrowing and her antennae going back. "Oh Lucan, help me will you?" Enemy called out, her little SIR unit appearing out of the dark in his albino lion costume. Lucan walked up, his black eyes glowing.

"What the-" was all Mikki could squeak out before Lucan knocked her out then dragged her to another room to have her mind whipped. Enemy simply watched her robot, then sunk into the floor, heading towards an experimental room.

When Lucan was done with the 'operation' he took Mikki back to her apartment and laid her on her couch. He made sure that all irken related memories were erased.  
"Ugh, what a night," Mikki groaned.

She woke up last night with a pounding ache in her neck and last night's clothes still on. She changed out of the old clothes and took some aspirin and coffee. Now she was cooking some biscuits and bacon for breakfast, before she went downstairs to the laundry mat to clean her dirty clothes.

"Good thing its Sunday, I really feel like relaxing today,"

Munching down her breakfast she picked up her clothing, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tiny blinking metal, thingy.

"Hmm?" She picked it up and examined it closely. It sorta looked like a miniature blinking bug. While walking down to the laundry mat she wondered curiously what it could be as she carried it in her pocket. She continued staring at it while her clothing rumbled in the washer. To her it looked like on of those tracking devices her parents had made once.

But who was trying to keep knowing where she is?

Flipping out her cell, she dialed in Gaz's cell phone number.

"Hey Gaz? Its me Mikki. I need you to help me do something tonight. Whatever you do, don't tell Dib or your Dad where you're going. We need to do something important..."  
Enemy readjusted her gloves, thinking to herself that it was time to get more serious about her job. "Lucan, be a dear and put in a call with the Tallest. Tell them the humans mind has been erased and ask them what they want me to do at the moment as we wait for further instructions".

She put on her disguise and left the house to go on a simple walk. "Need to clear my head... haaa...." She went to a near by park. Taking a seat on a lone bench near a small pond. Her hidden maroon eyes scanned it's surface then focused on a small, drifting white thing in the air. It floated down slowly, Enemy held out her ungloved finger to catch it. It gave a small icy sting when it touched her skin. 'Snow...' she thought to herself remembering she learned about it in the human's skool. For about half an hour she sat there, the snow collecting on her shoulders and in her false hair.

With a small cracking sound, she stood up, letting out a small sigh. "Hmm... need to get serious, I gotta focus" She said, grinding her teeth. Enemy turned and slowly made her way back to her base, plotting silently, deadly thoughts racing through her head. She snuck deep into her home, entering an dark, cold room. She ripped out the contacts, her maroon eyes shining through the dark. A small grin crossed her face as she went to work. (Spooky huh?)  
This is crazy. Crazier than the time you replaced the mayonnaise at school with rotten cheese,"

"I have to find out where this thing is sending its transmission. It doesn't look like anything my parents have made,"

"But why do we have to sneak into your PARENTS research facility?!"

That was the plan. In desperation to find out who was tracking Mikki, they had gathered their wits and spy gear from Doctor Membrane's lab and were standing outside of SM Research Facilities.

"We can't risk asking your dad for help, its too suspicious. Besides, I've been giving my parents the slip all the time."

"Fine, but we have to be careful,"

Sneaking in through the side, using a laser, Mikki sliced a round hole through the hole before sneaking around. Dodging security cameras, lasers, guards, and other traps, they worked their way to the room where tracers were kept. Gaz kept a watch on the door while Mikki hacked into the system.

"Lets see where you're from little tracker..." Mikki whispered, pacing the tracker on the tracer plate. Typing in passwords and usernames and working her way, she watched anticipating as the tracer locked onto the transmission signal. A map popped onto the screen with a house picture and address. The oddly made house was instantly familiar.

Enemy ????  
7894 Harbor St.  
The City

Enemy was after her? But why? Mikki thought about it in her head for a while before snatching off the tracker from the plate and giving the signal to Gaz to leave.....


End file.
